Uninhibited
by GringottsVault711
Summary: Ron accidentally takes a potion to remove his every inhibition for twenty-four hours - no antidote, very interesting results. Will the effects of the potion bring him to reveal his true feelings for Hermione?


As he measured his beetle eyes, Harry cursed himself for managing an 'O' in Potions. Had he settled for an 'E', he would have had the perfect excuse to drop Snape's class. But no.

You want to be an Auror, don't you? Hermione had said.  
To even have a chance you have to have a N.E.W.T in Potions, Hermione had continued.  
Besides – Ron won't be taking it, I'll have no one to sit with, Hermione had pleaded.

And Harry, young and foolish as he was just after his sixteenth birthday had been stupid enough to concede.

After another 22 excruciating minutes, the bell rang. Snape swept bat-like to the front of the room, picked a cauldron of vials and began to pass two to each student.

"Fill both of these with your Inhibition Removal Potion; leave one for me and take the other one with you. There is a specific test you can do to test the effectiveness of this potion, without actually giving it to someone. I want you to find out what it is, perform the test and write fourteen inches discussing method you used, describing the steps you took in using it and what the results were. It should be ready to hand in on Tuesday."

Harry followed Snape's instructions and left the cold dungeons with Hermione.

"I'm going to the library, I'll meet you and Ron at dinner…" Hermione said quickly as she ran off in the other direction.

"Sure," Harry called after her as he made his way up to the common room. Ron was already in there, watching Lavender and Parvati play wizard's chess. He was clearly trying not to laugh.

"Hey, Ron – what's going on?" he asked bemusedly, gesturing towards the two girls.

"Taught them to play – it's a… well – 'interesting' match-up," he replied. "Where's Hermione?"

"Library," Harry answered, rolling his eyes. "Says she'll meet us at dinner…"

"But dinner's not for another two hours," Ron said impatiently.

"If it's that important you could just meet her there, you know…" Harry said casually.

"No – no – don't want to seem to eager…" Ron said. Harry grinned.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"Nothing…" said Harry innocently. Ron merely scowled and turned his attention back to Parvati and Lavender, both of whom shrieked as Parvati's knight smashed Lavender's pawn to pieces.

---

Harry and Ron arrived in the Great Hall before dinner had even been laid out; Ron had insisted that they be there early, claiming he was 'starved'. Harry, who had witnessed him go through five chocolate frogs only a half-hour earlier, highly doubted this was his real reason.

Hermione, much to Ron's delight, was already seated at the Gryffindor table. When he saw her he immediately strode over and took a seat next to her, saying hello very casually. Too casually, Harry noticed. Hermione muttered a distracted response as she scanned a large book she had placed on the table. The only other thing on the table was a small glass goblet with orange liquid in it.

"Hope you don't mind, Hermione," Ron said, picking up the goblet. "But I'm mad thirsty…"

Hermione jerked her head up and watched Ron like a deer caught in headlights – after a moments hesitation she exclaimed "Ron, don't!", but Ron had already taken a good sized swig. Ron made a gagging noise, sticking out his tongue –

"Ugh! What is this? It's horrible?"

Hermione looked at him fearfully.

"Ron – that wasn't a drink… it was a potion, I was running a test on it for Professor Snape's assignment…" she said quietly.

"What?" Ron asked incredulously, . He looked quickly between Harry and Hermione several times, panic stricken. "Well – is it still effective? AM I GOING TO DIE?"

Hermione laughed at this.

"Don't laugh!"

"You're not going to die, Ron. It was an Inhibition Removal Potion. But yes – it is still effective…"

"So what does that mean?"

"Well," Hermione said. "It means exactly what it sounds like. You won't be inhibited from doing or saying anything that you're slightly inclined to do. Like, if you really feel like shooting Filch with a curse, you'll just do it."

Ron looked at her horrorstruck.

"What am I going to do? Is there an antidote?"

"No – you'll have to wait for the effect to wear off – and that will take twenty-four hours. We should probably take you to your room, so you don't do anything stupid in front of everyone."

Hermione stood up to escort him back to Gryffindor Tower, but Ron quickly told her no.

"No, you stay here… you're studying, and you can't leave that potion lying around. Besides, you didn't eat lunch today – you should eat before you go running around again…" Ron said quickly, with the obvious air of trying to think of any reason for Hermione to stay exactly where she was.

"Ron, you really shouldn't be unaccompanied – you could do or say something –"

"Harry will take me, won't you Harry?" he looked pleadingly at Harry.

"Yeah – sure…" Harry got up and escorted Ron out of the Great Hall.

"Harry, what am I going to do?" Ron whispered to him as they went up the marble staircase.

"I dunno," Harry said, sounding thoroughly unconcerned. "I s'pose the detention Filch gives you when you jinx him won't be too bad – it will be well worth it, I think."

"I'm not going to jinx Filch…"

"You swear to it at least once a day, and this time you won't be able to stop yourself."

"Harry – it's not Filch I'm worried about. It's Hermione."

"Why would you jinx Hermione?"

"No – not jinx. I might – I don't know, feel _compelled to share certain bits of information with her…_"

"Like what?" Harry said, feigning ignorance, but grinning slightly.

Ron hit him across the head, Harry's grin evaporated.

"That hurt!"

"Sorry mate, couldn't help it. Anyway – you know what I'm talking about…"

"Yeah, yeah – big deal. Perhaps it's about time you did tell her."

"Easy for you to say," Ron muttered.

At that moment, Draco Malfoy walked up to the two of them with a huge smirk spread across his pointed face.

"Hello Potter, Weasley…just got a letter from my father – says he's enjoying his break from Azkaban…"

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Harry quickly pulled out his wand and pointing his wand at Ron muttered 'Silencio'. Ron's mouth moved, but nothing came out. Malfoy looked suspiciously at Harry, but grinned malevolently.

"What's all this about, Potter? Is Weasley so stupid that not even you can stand to hear him speak anymore?"

He walked off. Harry waited until they were safely inside the Gryffindor common room to release Ron from the Silencing Charm.

"Thanks mate," Ron said, sounding relieved. "I had a good mind to tell Malfoy that the Order knows exactly where his scum father was, and what he was doing – just to spite him."

"I thought you might," Harry said darkly.

"Maybe you could just Silence me until tomorrow. I'd do it myself, but if I wanted to say something, I'd probably just lift the spell – and that wouldn't help."

"Not a chance, mate – I'm way too interested to see how this is going to turn out…"

Hermione walked in through the portrait hole, levitating plates of food in front of her.

"Don't worry Ron, I already ate – but I thought the two of you might fancy something to eat, too…"

"Thanks Hermione, really, you're brilliant," Ron said affectionately. "I can't tell you how much I love you…"

Harry's stunned reaction to this announcement only delayed his laughter for a few seconds. Hermione's eyes were wide with astonishment, and she blushed slightly. But she quickly averted her eyes.

"Er… thanks Ron it's always nice to hear a friend say he loves you, helps to know you're appreciated," she said quickly, attempting to justify Ron's statement. Then she changed to subject "Perhaps we should bring this upstairs to your dormitory."

The three of them went upstairs. Harry still laughing, Hermione still blushing, and Ron holding his mortified face in his hands. Once they got upstairs with the food, Hermione muttered a quick bye and left. Ron immediately started hitting himself over his head with the book next to his bed.

"I am such an idiot," he said. Then he looked at Harry and added sardonically, "Thanks for the Silencing Charm, mate…"

"No problem…" Harry said. He then left Ron alone to berate himself and returned to the common room, where he found Hermione staring blankly at the fireplace.

"Hey Hermione…" he said, breaking her from her trance.

"Hey – Harry. Is Ron alright? He probably thinks that I thought that what he said…"

"Yeah. That's what he thinks alright," Harry said, not waiting for her to sputter out her question.

Hermione was silent for a few moments.

"Well – did he… No. I mean – well, what did he mean?" she asked tentatively.

"He meant what he said – he loves you…" Harry said.

"But as a friend, right?" Hermione asked.

"You'd have to ask him…" Harry said. As much as he wanted to scream no – to tell Hermione that Ron meant exactly what she thought he meant, and exactly what she wanted him to mean, he knew it was not his place.

"He definitely meant as just a friend. I mean, it's quite obvious that we're just friends…"

Harry sighed in exasperation. Hermione spent the next five minutes convincing herself aloud that Ron had meant 'love' in a strictly platonic way. Ron did not come down from his room at all that day, and Hermione was severely put out by this.

"Tell him it's alright," she said as Harry went upstairs for the night "That I understand what he meant – not to worry…"

"Sure, Hermione – whatever…"

Harry entered his dormitory to find Ron prancing around the room like a ballerina.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Harry asked, highly amused.

Ron stopped immediately, blushing furiously.

"Well… I was listening to the Wizarding Wireless Network – just to distract myself from doing anything else embarrassing, and well – the music, it just kind of made me want to dance…"

"Well – good thing you didn't do anything else embarrassing…" Harry said smirking, walking towards his bed. Ron walked over and hit him across the head.

"Sorry, couldn't help it…"

---

The next morning at breakfast, Ron still having about nine hours before his potion wore off, Harry and Hermione were cautious to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't do anything stupid. They failed miserably.

It had all started while Ron was eating porridge and looked up to see Dean giving Ginny a good morning kiss. Ron picked up his bowl and flung its contents at Dean.

"RON!" Ginny shrieked in astonishment. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Well, he shouldn't be kissing you at breakfast, where everyone can see," Ron had responded loudly, causing quite a few students to stop what they were doing and watch. "It's Harry you belong with anyway – everyone knows you still fancy him…"

Ginny stared at her brother incredulously, while Harry cleared his throat to apologize. Ron stopped him.

"And you should stop being a moron and get on with finally getting with Ginny – you're the only one I'll ever trust her with anyway…"

"I don't think it's up to you," Ginny snapped.

"And I don't think I'm the moron who needs to 'get on with it'" Harry added.

Ron hit him across the head again, not bothering to apologize this time.

It was at this point that Professor Snape descended on the group to stop the argument, which the half the room was now watching.

"What is going on?" he demanded.

"What's it to you, you ugly, greasy-haired, git ? You know what? I'm glad I don't have to take your class anymore - at least I don't have to listen to you as you use your position to condescend on Harry and make yourself feel better about your miserable life."

Snape stood stony-faced, but his face then flushed with rage.

"You insolent little snot – 20 points from Gryffindor and two nights of detention, Weasley…"

"It was worth it!" Ron called out as Snape walked back to the staff table. Hermione and Harry immediately grabbed Ron and tried to drag him from the Great Hall – but he broke free and ran around the Great Hall yelling 'Snape is a slimy git!" Harry and Hermione, with the help of Seamus, Ginny and Neville managed to catch him and drag him from the Great Hall while he broke into an off-key chorus of "Weasley is Our King"

"WHAT is wrong with you?" Ginny asked when they reached the Entrance Hall.

"Nothing – I'm just finally speaking my mind. Now, let's get to Herbology – Harry, Hermione…"

He strode out the Entrance Hall towards the greenhouses. Harry muttered, "We'll explain later," to Ginny and he and Hermione followed Ron before he did any more damage.

To Harry and Hermione's relief, Herbology was pretty uneventful – other than Ron flinging a bit of dragon fertilizer at Malfoy, which not even Hermione could scold him for – especially since she had done worse to Malfoy in the past, without the excuse of having her inhibitions removed.

After Herbology they had Double-Transfiguration. While walking back to the school, Ron noticed the sun shining brilliantly on Hermione's skin and looked at her with awe.

"You really are beautiful, you know that…" he said unblushingly.

"Oh, thank you…" Hermione said shyly. Harry knew that inside she was telling herself that it was perfectly natural for a friend to think another friend was attractive.

Ron had too much respect for McGonagall to even be inclined to do anything stupid during her class, so Transfiguration also passed without much incident. Harry and Hermione begged Ron to eat lunch in the common room, and with the help of a Silencing Charm and the Leg-Locker Curse, he had no choice but to oblige.

History of Magic followed lunch. For this class, Hermione begrudgingly put Ron in an enchanted sleep – knowing that he normally never paid any attention anyway, that Binn's would not notice, and that the risk of him yelling out how boring the class was too likely.

Lastly the three of them had Care of Magical Creatures. Harry and Hermione figured they were safe with this class. On the way outside Ron told Hermione how brilliantly the sun reflected off her eyes, causing her to blush for the second time that day. Harry wondered impatiently why Ron hadn't had the slightest inkling to tell her how he really felt yet – but his thoughts were interrupted at the sight of what Hagrid had brought to class.

Acromantulas.

They were caged of course, and they were some of the smaller ones – but nevertheless, they were still giant spiders. Harry looked to Ron for his reaction – but he had already dropped his books, spun around and was running terrified across the grounds, back to the castle.

"What's th' matter with him?" Hagrid asked.

"Doesn't like spiders much…" Harry said.

---

They didn't see Ron again until that evening at dinner. He was silent the entire time, doing nothing but stuffing his face with food. Harry felt relieved – it was almost over. Ron would be back to normal, and they wouldn't have to worry about him doing anything stupid. After dinner the three of them walked happily out of the Great Hall. Harry had asked Hermione a question about the Conjuring Spell that they were supposed to be learning for McGonagall's class, and she was explaining it in great length and detail. She had just finished when they reached the Fat Lady and as they went inside the common room, Ron looked at her, dumbfounded.

"You're bloody brilliant, Hermione – you know that?" he asked.

She smiled.

"Well, thanks Ron…"

"And you have a beautiful smile – sometimes I just want to…well. Sometimes I just want to do this."

He stopped talking and walked over to her, putting a hand on her waist; placing the other under her chin to lift her face up to his. He kissed her. When he finished, Hermione looked up to him, completely astounded, but her eyes shining with joy.

"Ron… I – "

"That was alright with you, I hope…" Ron said.

"Of course – " she said breathlessly. "Oh, I'm so glad you took that potion…"

Harry interrupted their happy moment, grinning.

"Except, Hermione," he said. "It's seven o'clock… the potion wore off two hours ago."

It seemed Ron had finally come to his senses.

Too bad he hadn't managed to jinx Filch.


End file.
